Dancing In The Rain With You
by Channychanny
Summary: Chad, the self obsessed teen heartthrob who doesn't really know who he is anymore. Sonny, the girl who refuses to let fame get to her. Maybe, Sonny can help him find his true self again? Channy oneshot, please R&R! :) "I may be an ordinary guy without a soul, but if you're the one for me, then I'll be your hero"


** A/N: The first part of this one-shot is set in season 1, sometime around the fifth episode. Happy reading! :)**

Chad Dylan Cooper walked confidently down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. He was completely aware of where he was going, that was for sure.

People he passed looked at him interestingly, and there was no doubt why. If you had known Chad even the slightest bit, you would have known that he absolutely, positively detested the upbeat Randoms, together with the rest of the Falls team. Therefore, you would be wondering why he was willingly walking down the So Random! hallway in Condor Studios. Well, I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with a perky brunette that had joined the So Random! cast not so long ago that Chad seemed to be quite interested in. Yes. The sole reason for him being there at that moment was that he was slightly sick of the hustle and bustle of the Mackenzie Falls team and was going to bicker with Sonny Munroe to help him clear his head for a while. He had no idea why he went to her when things got to him. There was just something something about her he was hopelessly drawn to.

He was abruptly pulled out of his musing by a happy "Hey, Chad!"

He looked up. Ahh, just the girl he had been thinking about. Well, not that he was constantly thinking about her..right?

"Sonny," he acknowledged her briefly. His eyes fell to her feet and he raised an eyebrow. "What's with the bright yellow rainboots?"

Her forehead wrinkled slightly. "Didn't you know? It's raining out."

He mimicked her voice. "Didn't you know? There's such a thing as a 'car'. No one walks places anymore. Especially not in the rain."

She rolled her eyes. "Who said I wanted to go anywhere?"

"If you don't, then why are you going out?" Chad asked, exasperated. She honestly confused him at times.

She cocked her head and looked at him for a while before smiling brightly. "I know you're going to laugh at how childish I am, but I'm going to play in the rain."

"Play in the rain? Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yes, Chad. Really."

"And just why would you want to do that?"

She sighed and her eyes dropped from his face briefly. "I don't know. It's just that ever since I got here, Hollywood life has been getting to me..And sometimes I just do stupid things like running around in the rain to..I don't know. Clear my head, you know?"

He did know. He really did. But he wasn't about to let her see that.

He open and closed his mouth, trying to think of a dismissive answer when he was actually interested and wanted to know more.

"Well..that's just stupid. I swear, I will never be able to figure you weirdos out. I don't think I even want to try."

She laughed loud and clear and he found himself thinking about how good her laugh sounded..it was just so..genuine. Something you wouldn't get to experience much of in a place like Hollywood.

"It's called 'having fun'. But I guess, that's not something someone like you would be used to." She considered him for a moment. "Hollywood life has really gotten to you, huh?"

His heart thudding at the fact that what she was implying was spot-on, he asked, "what do you mean?"

"Well, it gets really easy to lose track of yourself in Hollywood. With all the fame, paparazzi, fans.. I think you know what I mean."

He did. He didn't say anything though, waiting for her to go on.

"Sometimes, you just need something to remind you of your roots, where you came from, who you are?" She probed. She knew that he was perfectly aware of what she was talking about.

He didn't know what to say. How could she be so open with him? They barely knew each other. It just made him think of how closed off he had become.

She smiled friendlily at him. "Chad, why don't you come out with me? I promise you wont regret it."

"No." He stated bluntly. He would NOT be seen doing something stupid like running around in the rain with a perky Random. Absolutely not.

She could read people very well and this was one of the times when this gift came in very handy. He just needed some convincing. "No one has to know. I promise. Won't it be fun to just..loosen up for once and have fun? 'Fun' not being partying late into the night?"

He hesitated. He really did want to join her in being stupid and running around in the rain, but, well, that went against everything he had done for the past few years. However, looking into her confident and pleading big brown eyes, he sighed and resigned to the fact that there was no way he was going to say no. He had a bad feeling that he was going to regret this.

"Fine. I'll do it. You'd better stick to your words though."

"Fine. I will, don't worry."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're doing this?"

He looked into her shining eyes and sighed yet again. "Yeah, we're doing this."

~~fifteen minutes later~~

Chad laughed loudly and happily as Sonny swerved sharply in an attempt to get away from him, giggling happily all the while. He followed her motions and not five seconds later, he reached out and used his remaining energy to put on a burst of speed and touch her shoulder. "Caught!"

She turned around and through the drops of rain falling from the sky, he saw her brown eyes twinkle with pure happiness. At this point, they were both soaked through but did they care? Not one bit.

He laughed yet again. This feeling was so strange to him, but it just felt so good, filling up his insides with warmth. It was something he hadn't truly felt in quite some time. Joy.

Relishing this amazing feeling, he grabbed both her hands in his and they both twirled around, not caring about their faces aching from laughing so much.

As they both stopped, breathless, he looked at her elated face, the water on it shining. He loved the fact that he knew that she knew exactly what he felt in that very moment without having to say anything, because she was feeling exactly the same.

As he looked into her eyes, the thought of leaning in and kissing her came to him, but no, it somehow would ruin the innocence and obliviousness of all this. So he settled for taking her into his arms and lifting her off the ground, spinning her round and round as their laughs mingled together, muffled by the steady sound of the rain pounding down around them as Chad lost his balance, falling to the ground and bringing Sonny down with him. They lay there in a heap, their bodies aching all over but feeling more happy and at peace at themselves than they had for quite some time.

~~2 years later~~ (Chad and Sonny are dating)

Chad poked his head around Sonny and Tawni's dressing room door. Upon seeing Sonny seated in front of her vanity table, doing her makeup, he went into the room. Sonny saw him in her mirror and smiled brightly. "Oh, hey, Chad! Guess what, Tawni and I came up with this-" when she saw his serious expression, she stopped abruptly. "What's the matter, Chad?"

He sighed and heaved himself onto a beanbag chair close to her. "Paparazzi, gossip, the usual. I'm just kind of really annoyed right now, like, I want to get away from it all, you know?"

She did know. She nodded slowly and bit her lip, trying to think of what she could do to comfort him. As she heard a sudden crash from outside her window, it hit her. A grin spread across her face and she leapt to her feet, walking over to him and pulling him up as well wordlessly as he looked questioningly at her. She tugged at his hand and eagerly led him to the door, her only words being, "this is gonna be good, trust me." He did trust her. Therefore, he just laughed and let himself be pulled out of the door and down the hallway, wondering what "genius" plan she had in mind this time.

When they reached the main glass doors to Condor Studios, his eyes widened as he saw the pelting rain outside. As she pulled him directly over to the doors, his whole face lit up as he realized what exactly she had in mind and they ran hand in hand towards the doors eagerly, ignoring the incredulous stare of the security guard positioned at the door.

They danced and ran around in the rain, exactly like they had two years ago. They felt the exact same feelings as they laughed so hard they could barely stand upright.

Chad picked her up and twirled her around. As they looked deeply into each other's eyes when he set her down, Chad felt yet another burst of happiness. He leaned in and crushed his mouth to hers, and they stood there kissing passionately, both soaked to the skin, while the rain continued to fall around them.

It was then that Chad realized that Sonny was truly the one for him. Sonny, the girl that would dance in the rain without a care to get away from everything else, the girl who never lost sense of who she was. The only girl that could help him find his true self deep inside of all the rubbish Hollywood life had forced into him. The only one for him.

**Yayyy new one-shot about how Sonny is different from the girls Chad had dated before in the sense that she stayed true to who she was and how she helped him find himself :) hope you liked it, please review! :) byeeee**


End file.
